Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Cars
Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Cars is the first upcoming Ed, Edd n Eddy/Cars crossover to be created by Stuingtion. Plot In a world populated by anthropomorphic talking vehicles, the final race of the Piston Cup championship ends in a three-way tie between retiring racing veteran Strip "The King" Weathers, dirty-playing frequent runner-up Chick Hicks, and brash rookie Lightning McQueen; the tiebreaker race is scheduled for one week later in California. Lightning is desperate to win the race, since not only would it make him the first rookie to win the Piston Cup, but also allow him to leave the unglamorous sponsorship of Rust-Eze, a bumper ointment company, and allow him to take The King's place on the prestigious and lucrative Dinoco team. Eager to get to California as soon as possible, he pushes his big rig, Mack, to travel all night long. While Lightning is sleeping, Mack drifts off and is startled by a gang of four reckless street racers, causing Lightning to fall out the back of the trailer and onto the road. Lightning wakes up in the middle of traffic and speeds off the highway in search of Mack, but instead ends up in the rundown desert town of Radiator Springs, where he inadvertently damages the pavement of its main road in his panic. After being arrested, impounded and guarded overnight by a rusty yet friendly tow truck named Mater, Lightning is ordered by the town judge, Doc Hudson, to leave town immediately, but the local lawyer, Sally Carrera, requests that Lightning should instead be given community service to repave the road, which Doc reluctantly agrees. Lightning tries to repave the road as quickly as possible, but does it so shoddily that he is ordered to repave it again. During this time, he befriends several of the town's residents and learns that Radiator Springs used to be a popular stop along the old U.S. Route 66 forty years ago, but was bypassed with the construction of Interstate 40 and mostly forgotten, as well as that Doc used to be the "Fabulous Hudson Hornet", a three-time Piston Cup winner whose racing career ended with a crash in 1954 after which he was quickly forgotten by the sport. Upon finishing repaving the road, which reinvigorates the town's residents, Lightning decides to spend an extra day in Radiator Springs with his new friends, but Mack and the media descend on the town after having been tipped off to Lightning's whereabouts. Lightning reluctantly leaves to reach California in time for the race while Sally chastises Doc upon discovering that he was responsible for tipping off the media. At the tiebreaker, Lightning races distractedly (as he misses Sally and his other new friends) and soon falls into last place. He is then surprised to discover that Doc has taken over as his crew chief and several of his other friends from Radiator Springs are helping in the pit. Inspired and recalling tricks he learned from Doc and his friends, Lightning quickly emerges to lead the race into the final laps, but at the last minute, Chick, refusing to lose to The King again, sideswipes and sends The King into a dangerous crash. Recalling Doc's fate, Lightning stops just short of the finish line, allowing Chick to win, and drives back to push The King over the finish line. As a result, the angered crowd and media condemn Chick's victory while also praising Lightning's sportsmanship. Though offered the Dinoco sponsorship, Lightning declines and insists on staying with Rust-Eze out of loyalty for their past support. Back at Radiator Springs, Lightning reunites with Sally and announces that he will be setting up his racing headquarters there, putting Radiator Springs back on the map. He also gets Mater the helicopter ride he had promised him earlier in the movie. Trivia *Courage, Norbert and Daggett, J.J., The Powerpuff Girls, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam guest star in this film. *''Home on the Range'' and Cars were both made by Disney. *The storyline continues in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Cars 2. Scenes *Opening sequence/The Dinoco 400 *Victory Lane/Rust-eze *"Life is a Highway"/Lost/Into Town/Where's McQueen? *The Impound/Traffic Court/Bessie *Customers!/Doc's Challenge/A New Road/Turn Right to Go Left *Back to Work/Tractor Tipping/Backwards Driving *The next morning/Doc's Piston Cups/Breakfast at Flo's *A drive with Sally/Wheel Well/"Our Town" *Stampede/Doc Races/Doc's Past *They're Gone/Some new customers/Cruisin'/McQueen Is Found *California race *Back on the map/Epilogue/End Credits Category:Stuingtion Category:Disney crossovers Category:Pixar Crossovers Category:Racing Films Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series